My Pet
by Risaku
Summary: ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT AN ITASAKU. IT IS AGAIN SASOSAKU. Akasuna no Sasori has women falling at his feet, not that he cares. What's this? A new girl? How will Sakura be thrown into this? Cute maid outfits, a mischievous Deidara, and a scheming family! :o!
1. A Cold Ruler, Purple Harpy, Pink Beauty

**A/N:** I know, I know…I should be writing and submitting for Another High School Story, but today I was reading a lot of other fics and watching AMVs on youtube. Yes, and I got an idea for this fic. X3 So, I had to start writing the story. I promise, you will be seeing chapters 6, 7, and 8 during the course of the week. (Today/tonight is 11/2/08). Enjoy! P.s, I haven't decided whether or not I want this to be a oneshot or an ongoing story. ((By the way, I might refer to Sasori as a prince, but he's higher status than a prince. He's like a king, but I just don't want to call him King Sasori. XD))

Chapter One

He was the super cold, sadistic, elegant, handsome, and aloof prince of the Land of Red Sand. Akasuna no Sasori was a cinnamon haired, scarlet eyed, angel faced man. Though his appearance was of a young man of 23 years, he held his throne with a vice grip for more than 3 centuries. Though time passed, and other people grew old, he never aged; physically. He always kept his face blank of emotion, and his voice was smooth and silky; like the sensation of dark chocolate when it melts in your mouth.

Though he was cold, he provided well for his people. When wars broke out, he provided stable protection, and he solved problems avoiding bloodshed as much as he was able. The people didn't love him, but they didn't hate him. He was there when they needed him, and he hasn't failed them yet. The Land of Red Sand had prospered over his 300-year reign.

Not to mention; he was quite popular among the ladies. No, it was sort of…one sided. You see, Sasori was not really the type that 'wasted' time with the female species. But that didn't stop these ladies; any time a lucky girl had the chance to catch even the slightest glimpse of him when he was out on patrol, she would take it. Older women gave him lusty glances, while younger girls followed him like fan girls. It was only a given; remember? He's dead sexy and doesn't age!

Anyway, there was word throughout the country that Sasori-sama was recruiting household staff, and many girls were trying to get closer to the Ice Prince. There was talk going throughout many small villages, girls squealing and fantasizing about what it'd be like to live in the grand palace.

In the marketplace, a purple haired woman was bragging to her younger sister, whom she thought inferior.

"You see, Saku-kun, it'd be best if you just act like a girl, but if you want to do petty things like working, stay out of sight and away from me! Oh, look at him! Watch how a real girl acts-hold this," Shizuma drawled, her heavily hooded eyes were scanning a handsome man that just walked by. As though nodding inwardly to herself, she flounced up to the man, swaying her hips and curling her exotic hair around her finger.

"Hey there, what's your name?" She asked in a sultry voice. Her chocolate brown eyes looked the man over once again, up-close this time. The man was about, 6 feet tall, long mid-back blonde hair in a pony tail, with icy blue eyes and a daring smile. Inwardly, she melted and purred to herself.

"Heh, I'm Deidara, and what's a purple harpy like yourself doing here?" he replied in a polite tone, though his comment was anything but. A few feet away, Sakura muffled her giggles with her hand, while continuing to watch her sister's 'skills'. Though her sister had looks, she certainly did _not_ have brains. Shizuma, being as dumb as she was, took this as a compliment, and giggled.

"Oh Deidara-kun, my name is Shizuma. I was just, here..all alone. In this marketplace. By myself." She purred, leaning closer to the poor Deidara fellow. Though he didn't show it, Deidara puked a little. He swiftly tried to move his gaze away from the crazy girl in front of his person, and spotted a beautiful, pink haired, jade-eyed women. Ignoring the purple nuisance, Deidara walked over to the pink beauty and bowed.

"Good afternoon miss, I am Deidara of Stone Country, here for a meeting with Sasori-sama. And who might you be?" Deidara asked, secretly very interested in knowing about this girl. The said girl gave a gentle smile that held the innocence her sister certainly didn't have, and she opened her mouth to speak-only to be interrupted and pushed over by said sister.

"Oh, don't mind my slip of a sister! She's just a rat that likes to work. Wouldn't you rather be with a _real_ women?" Shizuma batted her eyes, pouting her cherry lips. Deidara turned so he was facing Shizuma, a blank façade in place.

"Madam, you call yourself a _real_ women? Surely you must be mistaken." He replied icily, and turned his gaze into a warmer, softer look, setting it on Sakura. He raised a teasing brow, as if saying, 'And you, little miss?'

"Deidara-sama, I am Haruno Sakura. Please excuse Shizuma-sama, she isn't feeling quite well." She replied brightly, a warm smile in place. Deidara took the time to examine this girl; she had very appealing qualities. She was petite; definitely beautiful, adorable, polite, and apparently she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. He liked what he saw, and maybe, Saso-chan would too! 'Hmm…maybe..' he thought, unaware of the purple harpy who was yelling a string of curses at her sister as she pulled her away.

"You insolent little bitch! Stealing and fraternizing with men I deem worthy for myself! What is wrong with you? Wait until mother hears about this! Ungrateful brat…taking _my own time_ to take you shopping with me," (Uhm, even though Sakura was just holding her many purchases?Pssh.), "and giving you free advice on proper etiquette!" her rant fell on deaf ears, as Sakura was going through a mental checklist to make sure she had bought all of the goods her father asked her to buy. 'Hmm..it seems I have everything. I think I'll just be going home now.' Turning to face Deidara, she gave him a gentle smile and said in a small voice, "Gomenasai, but I must be leaving! It was a pleasure meeting you, Deidara-sama. Maybe we will meet again in the future!" she waved and turned on her heel, avoiding her fuming sister. Deidara watched the girl flee from her brat of a sister, and smiled to himself. 'She's definitely a keeper.'

Meanwhile, pacing the length of his study, Sasori was glaring at everything and anything his eyes landed on. 'Where is Deidara? That fool. Making me wait like this! I could have been signing those documents and finishing paperwork. Such tardiness is inexcusable. When he gets here, I'm going to..' he was abruptly 'woken' from his trance as the door slammed open to reveal: Deidara, his late self.

"You're late. You know I do not have time to waste. What is it you've come here to speak to me about?" Sasori bit out at one of his best friends. He narrowed his eyes into slits at the seemingly carefree blonde, who took his sweet time to settle himself in one of the large onyx armchairs.

"You know Saso-chan? Today I saw a very cute girl in the marketplace. She had abnormal pink hair, jade eyes; all together beautiful. She seemed to be out buying the groceries and holding her bitchy sister's purchases as well. Oh! You must watch out for Haruno Shizuma! That purple harpy would probably do anything for a man like us, or for money. Anyway, Sakura, she's soo cute and innocent! And she's not afraid to work, and she's very polite. I think she'd be a good addition to your staff; you know, since you have to do the annual 'recruiting'." Deidara said excitedly, nearly all in one breath. Sasori inwardly groaned and held a hand up to signal, 'stop'.

"Was there anything _else_ you came here for?" Sasori drawled, his usual monotone had an irritated edge.

"Well….no! I just came here to spend time with my cute Saso-chan!" Deidara exclaimed, smiling a foxy grin. These couple of sentences made Sasori's blood boil.

"You imbecile! I have a lot of paperwork and documents that must be finished in 3 hours! You've wasted my time. Get out of here! Have Hanazuka show you your room, and don't come bother me until I send someone for you." Sasori bit out, narrowing his eyes to slits again. He turned on his heel, dismissing his friend. Deidara knew Sasori was a very impatient person if you made him wait, and a very easily angered person as well, so he quickly made his leave.

**A/N:** TA DAAA! So there's chapter one. Review, hm? Thank youhhh!


	2. Years of Peace, Racing, Bath Oils

**A/N:** Wow! I'm surprised so many people like this story! Yayyy! And it wasn't really meant to be continued…it was gonna be a drabble. But now, here's chapter 2! Sorry that updates are taking so long! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. (Which I forgot to mention in a lot of my latest updates..' sory)

Chapter 2

After Deidara left, Sasori sat at his desk, and looked out the window, which had a big over-view of the city. He saw many people working, socializing, and whatnot. 'At least there's still peace..' Sasori thought, thankful that no terrible threats had come up for 70 years. It was 100 years ago when the great civil war took place, because all nations were only one, but instead of two sides fighting each other, it had been 5. Eventually, the 5 sides settled into an agreement of having a ruler for each land; Deidara for Earth, Sabaku no Gaara for Wind, Hoshigaki Kisame for Water, Uchiha Itachi for Fire, and of course, himself, Akasuna no Sasori for Red Sand. From that 100 years ago up to now, peace had reigned.

Anyway, Sasori started signing his neat signature on the awaiting documents, eyes boredly scanning each for loopholes. Yes, when Sasori did things, he liked to make sure that everything was set in iron; so no one could make him the fool. (Aha, the last person who attempted this feat, was never seen in any of the 5 nations..)

-

Letting out an almost inaudible 'whoosh', which might have been his form of a deep sigh, Sasori stood up and stretched. It had already been 2 hours, and he had finished the heaping piles that used to reside on one side of his desk. However, just because the written work was finished, Sasori had to go out and go on his patrol. Patrol what, you ask? Since he had the rest of the day, he'd take a perceptive look through this city, Suni, and the 3 surrounding villages: Akou, Dikoji, and Amigaki. ((Uhm, totally just made this up…))

Pulling on a silver cord that was to his left, a bell sounded. Immediately, a servant arrived.

"Please send for Deidara-sama. We will be out for most of the night, doing the patrols and such. Have him meet me in the stables, and have a horse ready for him. Thank you." Sasori replied, his voice monotone, yet the servant girl nearly fainted at having 'spoken' to _the_ Sasori-sama. (Ha, and servant girl is..48 years old.)

Sasori now wore black robes, lined with crimson. His royal symbol, a blood red rose intertwined with wispy silvery lines (similar looking to spider webs), was on the top back of his black cloak. To finish off the look, he wore black polished boots with matching crimson trim.

At the moment, Sasori was staring at seemingly nothing, while preparing his black beauty. (Horse). In reality, he was thinking about the 'recruit'. Yes, it was coming to that time again; the current staff was starting to grow old, and in a few years, they may be unable to complete their tasks. Thus, ever 40-50 years, he recruited his whole staff. (Unless there are those who are still sort of young, like the stables master, Shikazawa, who is currently 45, and getting Deidara's white stallion ready.)

"Oi, Sasori-sama." Deidara said, waving his hand at the apathetic man. Sasori returned Deidara's greeting with a nod.

Deidara was wearing blue robes with white trim, his emblem was a stone hit by lightning, within a diamond, which was also on the top back of his cloak. He wore white riding boots, with blue trim. His hair out of it's usual style, was all down, still only one oceanic eye visible. He gave a devilish smirk, and mounted his horse as quick as Sasori blinked.

Sasori, who was resisting the urge to roll his eyes, merely mounted his steed. Now both on their glorious horses, they rode into the direction of the city, Deidara trying to get Sasori to race him. After a little while, Sasori gave up. Giving a small smile, he gave his beauty a quick kick to increase his speed. The two friends raced all the way to the entrance of Suni.

'Ahhhh! Why can't Shizuma just leave me be! I like to work…why can't she just be her prissy self somewhere else, and let me get my work done?' Sakura thought, nearly bashing her head into the nearest wall.

You see, this morning had started with Shizuma whining about her bath oils got all….crystally and hard, then shoving them at Sakura to 'take away and fix'. Sakura had tried to explain to her sister that she was taking inventory of the house, and was in charge of cleaning it today. Of course, Shizuma hadn't listened, and harped at Sakura until she gave in.

After Sakura went to the cellar to fetch her 'dearest' sister her new oils, Shizuma insisted that it wasn't the same, and that she'd have to get them fresh from the marketplace. She wouldn't mind being alone at the marketplace, even if it was to fetch her sister something she honestly didn't need, but Shizuma insisted on coming, so here Sakura was, trying to block out the damned banshee's voice.

"Honestly, Saku-kun! How could you stand having 2 month stored oils?! That just isn't done! They must be fresh. Kami-chan, why was I stuck with such an idiot sister? She can't do anything right!..' Was as much as Sakura heard, before she tuned the purple haired girl out. Sakura looked herself over, making sure she was remotely presentable, since she had to go out into the city.

A simple yellow gown, to ankle length, with long sleeves. The top of the dress was a white corset style, but didn't make her breasts nearly pop out of the sockets, like Shizuma's. She wore white riding boots, and her hair was in a single braid, all the way to her arse. Finding herself presentable, Sakura grabbed her white cloak off the hook and draped it over her shoulders. She lifted an eyebrow at Shizuma, looking her over.

Shizuma had shoulder length purple hair, chocolate brown, doe eyes, and curvy figure. She was wearing a white dress, 13 inches below her knees. It had white short sleeves, and a black corset, with inset pearls between the valley of her breasts (on the corset), finished up with long black gloves. She wore polished (by Sakura) black rider's boots that were knee length. Her hair was in an up-do that was supposed to only be used for married women. (Aha, makes her seem even worse! There she is, flirting with these men, and she has a wife's hairstyle! That says something.) Sakura rolled her eyes, and held out her sister's black cloak, while Shizuma snatched it away.

"Saku-kun! You know better. Do not touch valuable fabrics in such a way! Besides, this is velvet. It'll lose it's softness if you treat it that way!" She exclaimed, 'petting' the hood, as she had the cloak draped over her arm. Sakura resisted the urge to smack her forehead, and just grabbed a bag of silver, and attached it to her hip, under the cloak. She handed a whicker basket to her sister, who dropped it upon contact. This made Sakura just stare at her, in question.

"You don't expect _me_ to hold _that_ do you?" She shrieked.

"Of course, your highness. How could I have forgotten?" Sakura sardonically smiled, rolling her eyes. She wrote (yes, Sakura has educated herself! She is smart.) a letter to their mother, stating where they were and what they were doing. She also took a 'look' at her mental inventory list.

'Ah..I'll need to buy some needles, flour, and sticks for dango..' Sakura thought, taking the basket from her sister. In an instant, they were into the city!

**A/N: **Yes, very short. But for the next chapter, it'll have the marketplace scene, and maybe then some. I'm still trying to plan this out…D; I hope you liked it! Ugh, and yes, Shizuma is meant do be like, the ugly stepsister; but Shizuma's mother is Sakura's mother, and they had the same father. She doesn't treat Sakura _as_ bad as the ugly step sisters, but, close to that. Sakura's not waiting for that Prince Charming to come save her though, ;)


	3. Hyuugas, Bar Brawl, Job Offer

**A/N:** Wheee! I updated Another Highschool Story , and here is the next chapter for _**My Pet**_! Thank you, my lovely reviewers! You make writing all the more fun!! I love youuh guys!

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3

When they finally arrived at the marketplace, Sakura immediately went for the stalls; looking for good products and great prices. Out of no where,

"SAKURA! GET OVER HERE!" was heard throughout the plaza. Sakura sighed, and purchased her goods, taking her sweet time to get over to Shizuma.

"Yes, princess?" Sakura drawled, glaring at her sister from under her lashes. Apparently, her sister didn't catch the sarcasm, and thought this was a compliment.

"Oh, you're just so cute when you say the right things! Anyway, where are my oils?" She whined, crossing her arms and leaning all of her weight to her left side. Sakura sucked in a deep breath, and let out a heavy sigh.

"Shizuma-sama, we've only just come here. I needed to take care of other matters before getting you your items. Please have patience." Sakura walked away, trying to avoid the earful that was guaranteed to her. When she reached the right stall, she paid for the bath oils, and put them in her basket. Not intent on going back to her sister just yet, Sakura decided to visit her friend; Hinata.

Hinata used to be a sickly child, and was never allowed to play outside. You see, Hinata was the daughter of a very wealthy and successful medicine man. Her father was really against the idea of having his only child go outside when she was so sickly. When she did get to go outside, however, the other children ignored her; except for Sakura. Over the years, they became the best of friends.

When Sakura was in front of the big, red painted, maple door, she knocked. The door opened and revealed a handsome coffee haired man, with Hinata's lavender eyes.

"Oh, konichiwa, Sakura-san." The man whispered, giving her a shy smile. Sakura decided to ignore his shyness, and she gave him a warm smile of her own.

"Konichiwa, Neji-kun!" she exclaimed. Neji, this handsome young man with stunning hair, was Hinata's cousin; but he was more of a brother-like figure. She tilted her head, and put a finger to her lip.

"Ne, Neji-kun? Is Hina-chan available?" she asked, a hopeful glimmer in her eye, and she made sure her tone was soft. The Hyuuga blushed scarlet, but his face was otherwise unreadable. He closed his eyes for a moment, then finally opened them.

"Hai, she is in her chamber. Would you like to see her?" he asked, holding his hand out. Sakura took hold of his hand, and he led her into the well-furnished home. Up the stairs, down a light green hallway, through a door to the left. Neji knocked on the door, and waited for the usual 'Come in', and he opened the door.

"Hinata-sama, Sakura-san is here to see you." He replied, promptly leaving; but not before stealing a glance at the lovely Sakura. 'She looks beautiful as always..' Neji thought, slipping into the shadows of the house. His uncle, Hinata's father, was out on a house-call at the moment, and they had the house to themselves.

"Saku-chan!"

"Hina-chan!"

The two girls ran to each other and embraced. After breaking apart, they still held each other's hands, looking each other over.

"You look lovely as always, Hina-chan. Is that a new gown?" Sakura asked, looking at her long time friend. This made Hinata blush, and give a little giggle.

"Hai, it is, arigato. Saku-chan! You make it seem as though we haven't seen each other in years! And I bet you'll start attracting all those men, anytime now! I know that Neji-niisan is very protective of you." Hinata finished with a wink, hugging her best friend again.

"It hasn't been years; in fact, it's only been 2 weeks. Oh, but I've missed you! How are you? And your father? And Neji-kun?" Sakura asked, as the two sat down in matching tea chairs.

"Father's business has been at it's highest lately, he seems very satisfied! Neji-kun, I know he's been a little upset lately because he hasn't been able to see you. And myself, I've missed my Saku-chan! But other than the usual, nothing's going on. How are you? What's going on at your mother's shop? And how is Shizuma treating you?" Hinata exclaimed, questions popping out of her mouth, one after another.

"Well, I've been okay. The shop is doing quite well, but mother is still very stressed. I've been working and helping for the past few weeks, trying to make the workload lighter. And Shizuma, you ask? Well, pretty princess won't help mother and I, yet mother still favors her. The reason I am in town today, is because Princess ran out of bath oil, and she wouldn't accept the one's down in the cellar. She had to have 'fresh' vials! But I'm very happy she made us come, I was able to see my cute Hina-chan!" Sakura replied, all in one breath.

The girls kept talking, Neji kept coming in, asking if they needed anything, and Shizuma flirted with the men in the plaza, unaware that her sister totally ditched her dumb ass.

2 Hours Later

Meanwhile, Sasori and Deidara had already gone through the lands Sasori was meant to patrol. It was around supper time, and Sasori and Deidara decided they'd eat in the city. Yes, they're upper class. Yes, you'd think they'd be appalled at being in a _public_ place, with _common_ people, eating _commoner's _food. That's how most superficial 'high people' acted, but Sasori and Deidara didn't care at the moment. They just wanted food.

They walked into a nearby Inn, and were planning on eating at the Inn's restaurant/bar. Who would've guessed?! The purple harpy was there, surrounded by many men, whom were the very picture of what a mother would _not _want her daughter to be involved with. Scary men; assasins, rogues, rough-housers; you name it. And they were **all** around _**her**_.

To Sakura

At the moment, Sakura was frantically searching for her stupid sister, because her mother would have a fit if she should return without her 'precious jewel'. She left Hinata's house a while ago, with a promise to come back, and a friendly hug for Neji-kun (which made him totally melt). 'Seriously, where could Shizuma have gone? This city is only so big…' Sakura thought, eyes scanning the near empty streets. The people that were out at these times were scary men, and prostitutes. 'Of course!' Sakura thought, starting to run to the nearest bar.

Sasori, Deidara, Shizuma

Sasori and Deidara sat down, and spotted a group of men, who were teeming around Shizuma. Deidara, however, remembered her from earlier.

"Oi! It's that purple harpy I told you about, Saso-chan! Look at that…being so promiscuous with strangers! I wonder if her cute little sister is here…" Deidara replied, eyes scanning for the slightest sign of the pink haired vixen.

Sasori on the other hand, kept his face extremely blank, blatantly ignoring the hot stares on his back, from several females around the room. Deidara noticed this, and smirked.

"Ah, isn't it just lovely, not being able to go anywhere because you'll be ravaged by mad women?" Deidara inquired, tilting his head to the side, a playful smirk on his face. Sasori returned the smirk with a cold glare, as he upturned his nose and heightened his menu over his face; totally ignoring the blonde bombshell.

"Pfft, be that way. But you know it's true Saso-chan. I really wish Saku-chan was here, I'd really think she'd make a good addition to your staff. You know, she's not a fan girl type, she gets the job done, and she's polite for the most part.." Deidara drawled, staring blankly at his pint.

"Hey pretty lady! Come over here, and I'll show you who your daddy is!" a rough voice was heard. But what's this? This comment wasn't directed at Shizuma, it was directed at-

Sakura.

'Who is that slut, who thinks she can steal the attention from me? When I find out who she is, she'll be dead!' Shizuma narrowed her pretty eyes, searching for where the woman might be.

"Hey Pinky! I like that corset of yours, but I think it'd be so much better if you took it off! WHOO!" another voice sounded. 'Pinky?….Sakura?! What is that little…Argh!' Shizuma stormed to the door, where she found older men forming beelines around Sakura. She seized her sister by the arm, and tried to drag her away. Alas, there were rough men. And when rough men see a prize they want, they try to take it. The men kept grabbing at her clothes, arms, legs.

Deidara looked over near the entrance, and saw a large, moving group of people. He nudged Sasori, who looked over.

"What do you think is happening over there?" Deidara asked, worry etched in his features. Sasori gave an inaudible sigh, and stood up; followed by Deidara. They made their way over to see what was happening, only to see a beautiful pink women being grabbed at by all the men, and a purple harpy. Deidara's eyes widened in shock, and he immediately dove into the mob, trying to free the girl.

"I'm coming Saku-chan!" he called, fighting and biting his way through the savage men. Sasori narrowed his eyes even more, and he sighed; again. 'Idiots.' He thought, inwardly rolling his eyes. He clapped his hands, and all attention was on him, as though he was the most interesting magic man in the world.

"I am Akasuna no Sasori. Leave them alone." His smooth voice had a threatening edge, and his face was completely blank. All the men broke away, muttering and cursing. After a while, everyone started going back to their own business; except the females watching Sasori.

On the ground, Sakura cracked open one eye, and saw the handsome man from earlier-Deidara. She offered a small smile, since she knew she was in front of proper people. Deidara offered his hand, and she took it, pulling herself up.

"Saku-chan, are you alright?" the blonde asked, voice laced with concern and warmth for his newfound companion with pink hair.

"Hai, I am fine, arigato for helping me; Deidara-sama, Akasuna-sama." Sakura replied, bowing her head, her eyes to the floor. Sasori watched the girl from his heavy lids, every action, every breath. It was amazing, this girl. She had manners! You didn't see that too often, when he was around.

"Uhm, hello? I was hurt too!" the purple head whined, pursing her lips, her hands crossed. Sasori observed this girl as well, but through narrowed eyes. Shizuma, feeling his stare, looked at him and gave him a 'seductive' smile.

"I am Haruno Shizuma. Ohh, Sa-so-ri-kun. The fun we could have…" she whispered, so only Deidara, Sakura, and Sasori could here. She walked over to him, swaying her hips suggestively, her breasts jiggling with each step. She made a such a bold move, as to touch his shoulder, _intimately_. Immediately, Sasori stepped back towards Deidara and Sakura, eyes narrowed to slits.

"I'll have you know, madam, that you are not to touch my person, nor do you have the authority to call me by my first name." He hissed, voice colder than black ice, his posture still as calm and collected as ever. Turning to Sakura, he stared at her for a few moments.

"And who may you be?" he asked, his tone returning to it's usual monotone, but it was slightly warm. Of course, only Deidara could depict such a thing..

"I am Haruno Sakura, sir." Sakura replied, eyes still on the floor, head bowed, hands folded. Deidara could already see Sasori liked this one, even if he didn't know it himself.

"I see..well, I would like you to come to the palace to work as my staff. You will have 5 days to think about it. If you accept this proposal, you will contact Deidara-sama here, and you will be at the gates at 10:30 A.M. sharp, on the sixth day. Am I understood?" he asked, his tone turning to a strict business-like tone.

"Hai, sir." She replied, as Sasori and Deidara walked back to their table. Shizuma still stood there, her mouth agape; furious at being refused.

"We must go, Shizuma-sama. Okaa-san will be worried." Sakura replied, fixing her cloak, and walking as fast as she could out the door. She already hated ale houses..they stunk of ale, smoke, and sweat. But now, she knew she'd never willingly step into one ever again after that groping session.

Sakura sighed heavily, closing her eyes. '_At least the day is over.._' she thought.

**A/N: **Yayyy! It's a long-ish chapter! ;D Andanddd, Sakura and Sasori meeettt! Tune in next time! Thank you!


	4. Daily Bakery, Dango, Mochi, Her Answer

**A/N: ._.; I am sooo sorry! I lied. I promised you chapters, and I failed to get them for you! T_T Well, here's the latest installment of My Pet! Enjoy please!**

**And thanks for the awesome reviewers! ;) I just hope that you keep enjoying enough to review!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Four**

**Sakura**

It had already been 4 days. Sakura told her mother and father, and they jumped at this chance to have their daughter get access to the highly esteemed estate, thinking of nothing but the bragging rights they'd have.

At the moment, Sakura was working at the counter of her mother's treat shop. She stood straight, and was looking over the shop's sales records for the past 3 days. '_Hmm. It would seem that business is excelling a bit…'_ She thought, putting the papers into it's place. After looking over the records, she went about restocking the shop, making sure all of the sweets on display were fresh, and looked nothing less than deliciously perfect.

After this, she looked herself over. Today, she wore her long hair down, wavy from the braid she wore over night. A long black gown, the Haruno symbol across her chest; black riding boots. She deemed herself presentable.

**JingleeChimeeee** (Uh..the little bells attached to the door. Lul)

The new arrival was a man with long, waist length black hair. He had his hair tied back in a regal fashion; in a black ribbon at his nape. He had long lines that started from his tear ducts, to the end of his aristocratic nose, signifying the many sleepless hours.

'_The Sharingan…'_

He wore rich onyx attire; his clan symbol on his left sleeve. '_An Uchiha.'_ Sakura thought, humbly lowering her eyes.

"Do you sell dango?" was the first thing heard. His voice was rich, cold; an enticing baritone. Sakura nodded her head a fraction, leading the way to the delicious dumplings. She'd made them herself this morning!

"These were made fresh, at least 15 minutes ago, Sir. Everything displayed isn't an hour old yet." She replied, lifting her eyes to look into his. She gave a warm smile, and her voice was like an angel's. She may be polite, but she didn't want to be a demure little lady; like every girl in town. She was getting fed up with society lately…but that might be because of her stupid sister, and her friends.

"Hai, please get me your whole stock of dango." The man replied, his voice warming up, as well as his eyes. '_They have fresh dango and cute pink haired girl who isn't swooning. I LOVE THIS SHOP!' _Itachi thought, inwardly doing his happy dance.

Sakura started to wrap up all of the dango, quickly and efficiently. Itachi was absolutely mesmerized by her every movement.

"Miss? May I know your name?" Itachi asked, keeping his cool poker face. He seriously wanted to make sure he never forgot this girl, though he was sure he could never forget her shining pink mane, and viridian gems.

"Haruno Sakura, sir. Your order is finished. That'd be $30.00 please." She replied, pushing the many boxes across the counter, making her way to the cash register. She pressed buttons, and the box chimed. Itachi reached into his inner pocket, and pulled out a $100 dollar bill. He opened one of the boxes, and started to eat one of the dango. As soon as he had one bite, his eyes widened a fraction. He closed his eyes, in total bliss.

"Haruno-chan…this has to be the best dango I've ever had, and I travel throughout these lands a lot. I am Uchiha Itachi, the ruler of the Land of Fire. I commend your culinary skills." He praised, and he handed her the money. At this, Sakura's eyes widened comically.

"Uchiha-sama, it was only $30.." she replied, her eyebrows furrowing. Itachi actually chuckled. '_She's so cute!'_ His 'Inner Itachi' gushed.

"Hai. They were so good….and they deserve more. But I'm afraid that is all I can offer at the moment; I must save my money for other things. Please accept it." He replied, inwardly, 'Tachi-chan' was begging on his knees.

"In that case, arigato Uchiha-sama! This will help my family a lot. Please come back sometime!" Sakura smiled adorably, her head tilted, her eyes closed. Itachi nodded, and walked to the door. He made a motion with his hand, and in came a servant.

"Take this. And be careful! If I find them in unsatisfactory condition, you'll be in utter pain." He ordered, his voice cold and emotionless. With that, the servant was being extremely cautious with the goods, and made his way back to the carriage.

"This will definitely not be the last you see of me, Haruno-chan. I wish to see you in the future, and to eat your delicious dango! Good-bye for now." Itachi gave his rare smirk, and made his way out of the shop. Sakura stared wide eyed at the window.

**SMACK**

Sakura didn't see it coming. There, in the doorway to the kitchen, was her mother. She was covered in flour, and her rolling pin was in one hand, while the other was outstretched from slapping her daughter.

"Haruno Sakura! You ate all of the fucking dango! Now what are we supposed to sell to our customers? You only think of yourself. You're so selfish!" her mother bellowed, her face turning purple. Sakura took the abuse, completely used to it all. She'd be yelled and beaten for something good she'd done, or something her sister did badly.

"Gomen, Okaa-sama." Sakura replied, her eyes glassy and lifeless, picking herself up off the floor. Her mother stomped back to the upstairs dwelling, where she was previously sleeping. Sakura opened the drawer she previously put the records in, and filled out Uchiha-sama's order. Happy with her work, she put the papers back into its drawer, and patiently started working on new batches of dango.

**Sasori **

Sasori was currently in his bedchamber, finished with his afternoon paperwork. He was currently sitting at his desk, reading a book; trying to avoid Deidara. Lately, his blonde friend was trying to find any reason he could, so he could go into town. What made it the more annoying, was the fact that Deidara was a ruler of his own land. He didn't need to ask anyone if he could go somewhere.

**KNOCK**

**KNOOOOOOCK**

**KNOCKKNOCK**

Sasori narrowed his eyes, trying to ignore the pounding on his door.

**KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK**

**KNOCK**

"OPEN UP SASO-CHAN! IT'S ME! DEIDARA!" Speak of the devil. And it starts!

"No." Sasori replied, closing his eyes, attempting to go into a meditate-y state.

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR, I'M GOING TO BLOW IT UP." Deidara started, and all the sudden noises stopped. Sasori sighed, and opened his door, pulling his threatening look. Outside his door stood Deidara, who was in the middle of taking a candlebra off the wall.

"Deidara. Go play outside." Sasori replied, holding back the urge to shove his friend off the balcony.

"But Sasoriiiii! I dun wannaaaaaa!" Deidara whined, his blue eye pleading. Sasori, however, ignored this. He narrowed his eyes, and started pushing his friend down the hall, down the stairs, and out the main entrance.

"Awww…you're so mean! Ack. Now I have no one to play with..." Deidara pouted, crossing his arms and pursing his lips. Sasori merely turned on his heel, and started up the stairs.

"Maybe I'll look for Saku-chan…" and Deidara was off, starting his search in the city. '_Saku-chan…? Oh…the pink haired tenshi. Maybe I'll just…follow along…'_ Sasori made his way back down the stairs, and looked out the window. Once he made sure that Deidara was gone, he went into the stables to get his fine steed ready.

**Sakura (At their bakery) 2 hours later than her last POV**

A long sigh was heard. Yes, Sakura had just finished re-making all the dango that Uchiha-sama just bought. She arranged the dango into an appealing display for the window, and along the counters. After she finished with the dango, she took inspection of everything else.

**JingleeeeChimeeee**

The door opened to reveal: a skimpily red clad Shizuma. Yes, she wore a red gown that was low cut chest wise, originally floor length, but it was butchered to be above her knees. Purple high heels, with black stockings- FISHNET stockings! Sakura rolled her eyes, and visibly wilted. _'And she says I dress terribly…'_ Sakura thought.

"Saku-kun! Where were you this afternoon? Yuuhi and Etada and me were out looking at hats, but you weren't there to help. I mean, honestly! You're so rude. You thought you could sneak back here with the lame excuse of 'working', instead of being out with us, holding our bags and telling us how beautiful we are! Psh. I'm ashamed to call you family. And that gown! Did someone die?!" Shizuma ran her mouth, but after the words 'Where were you this afternoon' came out, Sakura started to ignore her. _'I wonder how many more customers will come today. I hope Uchiha-sama found his purchase satisfactory.'_ Sakura was idly thinking, while she organized the assorted cooking utensils in the kitchen.

**JingleeeeChimeee**

Now, another aristocratic looking man came in. Well, he appeared to be around Sakura's age. He wore the same onyx attire as Uchiha-sama, and also had the same clan symbol. This gentleman had onyx eyes, pale skin, and strange blue-black hair. He seemed to be scanning the shop, and his eyes rested on Sakura and her sister. (Sakura came out of the kitchen and was standing behind the counter again.)

"Konichiwa. Welcome to Yuki's. Can I help you with anything?" Sakura asked, putting a warm smile on her face. She glanced at her sister from the corner of her eye, willing her to not fuck things up. The raven head looked around the shop again, and his gaze stopped on the freshly made pink pastries.

"Hai, I'd like to purchase all of your strawberry mochi, onnegai." This guy's voice was deep, but still smooth. Though he was no where near as smooth as Uchiha-sama or Akasuna-sama's voices. He smiled an arrogant smile, and immediately, Shizuma flocked to him. It was a matter of seconds before she was latched onto his arm like a parasite, batting her eyelashes, and bouncing up and down. Sakura had to control her urge to throw up, meanwhile packaging the dango. Soon, she finished with her task.

"And who might you be?" the man asked, brow quirked.

"I'm Haruno Shizuma! Oh, and you must be an Uchiha! I've never seen one as handsome as you, though. I'd love to touch that-"

"I wasn't asking you." The man said flatly, shaking the girl off his arm, his face betraying how annoyed he was. Shizuma pouted at this, and refused to move. She held his arm tightly. Sakura, finished with recording this order, walked around the counter. She was behind Shizuma, and she closed her eyes.

"Shizuma-hime...please let go of him." She replied, her voice soft and cute. Once the tinkling bells reached Sasuke's ears, he smiled a small smile at Sakura. He shook off the pouting Shizuma again, who finally gave way.

"Little bitch...stealing my spotlight.." Shizuma mumbled, as she leaned against the counter, her arms crossed. This showed an unwanted amount of cleavage, but she clearly didn't care. She crossed her boots in an unladylike manner, a scowl made itself known.

"Konichiwa, Customer-san. I am Haruno Sakura." Sakura replied, giving a polite bow and a warm smile. As though it were contagious, Sasuke smiled as well. He took Sakura's hand, and pressed it to his lips.

"A pleasure, Sakura-chan." his voice carried his smile. "I am Uchiha Sasuke. I am next in line after my dear brother, Itachi; leader of the Land of Fire. We are here on business, to speak to Akasuna-sama. He and my brother are good friends." At this, Shizuma's eyes widened, and she got out of her little sulking pose. She flounced back over to Sasuke, taking his hand in hers, and holding it to her chest.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Feel that? That's my heart going crazy for you! Would you pleasure me by joining me later on for a meal?" she wheedled, her voice becoming an extremely annoying roaring sound in Sasuke's ear.

"No, but Sakura-chan. Would you honor me by joining me for a meal?" he turned his smoldering gaze to the silent girl, silently pleading. _'The first girl who isn't a swooning goose! I want her. She will be mine.' _Sasuke thought. He decided then and there; Haruno Sakura would be his, and only his. Call it, 'love at first sight' if you will.

"Ara...Gomen. I cannot join you, I must finish working. Perhaps another time." Sakura, went back behind the counter. She then started to box up a box of dango, and tied an elegant black ribbon to seal it.

"You're in luck. The mochi is fresh! $20.00 please." she replied, placing the black ribbon box on top of the others. Sasuke opened one of the boxes under the dango, and took out some mochi. It instantly melted in his mouth, smooth to the touch. _'Oh god...so...good! I'm so glad I bought it all. Who knew that she was the ultimate package? She's polite, beautiful, and she can cook!'_ He whipped out a $100 dollar bill, and handed it to her. Again, her eyes widened.

"Uchiha-sama...it was only $20.." she replied, as she tilted her head in question. Sasuke smiled at her, and took his boxes.

"This mochi is well worth more than $20. I'll be back for more, no doubt. And please, call me Sasuke." he was almost out the door, but he noticed the box tied with black ribbon.

"Uh, Sakura-chan? I don't think this is mine.." he furrowed his brows, as if trying to remember.

"Oh, hai! Those are for Uchiha Itachi-sama. He likes my dango. Could you give it to him please?" she smiled at him and waved. Oh, darn her cuteness! Sasuke blushed -Yes, Uchiha freakin' Sasuke BLUSHED-, and nodded his head. He was in his carriage, and rode away.

**Sasori and Deidara**

"We've been looking everywhere! Finding a pink haired girl isn't supposed to be this hard." Deidara grumped, pursing his lips. Sasori rolled his eyes, and glanced around. He was hungry, and anything would do.

"Shut up." he groaned. He reached his left hand to his temple, trying to rub away the oncoming pain. Ahaaa! Saso-chan get's grumpy when he's hungry!

"Look! There she is! Oh, and she's working." Deidara exclaimed, bouncing up and down....in his saddle. He kicked his horse, and they started running in the direction of the shop. Sasori groaned again, his usually blank face was caving. His left eye started to twitch, and his mouth corners were tilted downward.

"I should've stayed home...god." he whined, rearing his horse and following up his friend.

**Yuki's (Sweet Shop)**

**JingleeeeeeChiiiimeee**

"Konichiwa! Welcome to Yuki's. May I help you?" the cheery voice came from behind the counter. Followed up by, a squeal?

"Sa-so-ri-Sa-ma! It's you! I knew you couldn't stay away. I'm just too hott." Shizuma winked at the redhead, looking him up and down again. Sasori inwardly groaned, and was smacking his head against an imaginary tree. On the outside, his blank look was back. His eyes traveled the shop, and it settled on a white cake topped with strawberries. He lifted a pointed finger in the direction of the cake.

"I'd like that." he replied, looking straight at Sakura.

"Right away, Akasuna-sama. Konichiwa, Deidara-sama. Please enjoy yourselves." she offered them a smile, and started to package the delicious cake. Shizuma latched herself onto Deidara, her arms around his neck. Apparently, she didn't notice the murderous intent rolling off in waves, or the narrowed eyes directed at her.

"Get off." Deidara hissed, pushing the harpy away.

"But Dei-dei baby! I love you." she whined, letting go. _'Psh, and I don't love you, Purple Harpy Bitch..' _Deidara thought, relaxing.

"Hey Saku-chan! Have you decided yet, whether or not you're gonna work for Sasori here? I promise the pay will be nice!" he gushed, his eyes imploring her. He was jumping up and down with excitement.

**"SAKURA!!"** was heard throughout the building. There, the Haruno matriarch stood. Instead of her working clothes, she now wore a green gown, floor length, green slippers, and wasn't flour covered. Her purple hair and icy eyes pierced said girl, in a heated glare.

"Don't be selfish. You'll take that job, got it? No complaining. Be a good child, for once." she replied, venom and malicious intent dripping off the words. Sakura turned back to Sasori and Deidara, her eyes lifeles and cold.

"I accept your job position."

**A/N: And there you have it. xD What will happen next? Yes, I know that this is probably crappy, but I didn't know what to write. I'm sorry! But, I'll be writing again soon, so don't fret! And I'm serious. Really soon. x3 I hope you enjoyed. Please review! Flames accepted.**


	5. New Job, She's MINE, Troublemaking Dara

**A/N: Sorry Tifa-chan…I've decided that I sorta don't like how this story would turn out. X.x I swear, I'll write you a different story or oneshottt. D; Please don't be mad.**

**As for my other readers, you can now start reading this SasoSaku gewdness again, because there's gonna be one-sided ItaSaku and SasuSaku. XDD! W00t!**

**Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors; I've tried to write this up fast and right now, its going up un-edited. [[Only for now, don't worry. The mistakes will bug be soon enough and I'll change them. Ha!]]**

I do not own Naruto.

Rewritten Chapter 5

**Sakura**

It was Sakura's inability to say 'no' that landed her this dreadful job. But in actuality, the job wasn't terrible at all. It was pretty wonderful. Compared to having to single handedly managing the shop, take care of her parents and sister, and do everyone's chores, this was heaven on earth.

Today, Sakura was dressed in the mandatory maid's out fit. Black thigh-length stockings, a black knee-length dress with a lacy white apron, with black heeled boots. She tied her long hair back with an Itachi-style black ribbon, and hoped it would stay.

She stepped out of her room, bidding her room mate, Tomoyo-chan, a pleasant older woman, goodbye. Today, she was supposed to get rooms ready for visiting royalty. She walked stealthily down the hall, politely moving out of others' way, and helping where she could. Soon, 4 rooms had been readied.

The first room, had been for the visiting Uchiha Itachi-sama. The room had ornate onyx pillars, a great king sized crimson bed with a black silk canopy, and other rich wood furniture. Bookshelves upon many were filled with specific books for the other land king, as well as stationary and writing utensils on an elegantly carved desk. On the large table, dango were strategically placed into an Uchiha clan symbol, courtesy of Sakura. She'd offered to go down to the kitchens to fetch (make) specialty dango, and arrange it.

The second room was readied for the visiting ruler of Waterland, Hoshigaki Kisame. His room was like Itachi's, but with aqua and silver themes, and specialty crab cakes from his country had been imported.

The third room was for the Wind ruler, Sabaku no Gaara. Cream colors and warm brown tones were used as a color scheme, and his "bed" was actually a normal bed frame filled with warmed sand with sheets over it. Special cookie-like treats were imported from Suna; despite Gaara's deceptively cold attitude, he loved sweets.

The last room, was for Uchiha Sasuke, the brother of Itachi. His room was designed with navy colors and white, and Sakura volunteered to make him some mochi in an Uchiha clan symbol formation.

Once all of the rooms were in tip-top shape, Sakura was sent to work in the kitchens, to prepare for the welcoming banquet. She was in charge of making 156 batches of special desserts, all in special formations, with varying flavors and techniques. Pumping her fist in the air, she attacked her task with determination.

**Sasori**

He'd been finishing up his annoying daily paperwork, and sat through long hours of listening to problems. It seemed that everywhere he looked, something was falling apart. No matter, wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed…

But really..why did these things always happen? Gawd. But listening to people's problems wasn't why Sasori was so irritated, no…

Sasori-sama had been up all night because a certain blonde wouldn't shut the fuck up, and kept coming into his room when he was sleeping. Yes, tons of servants in the household, but he couldn't ask ONE of them! Jeez! And as a result, Sasori eventually stayed up all night awaiting the next minute Deidara would barge in, asking for something stupid like shrimp cakes in the shape of a bird.

'Maybe I'll go check on that new girl..' he thought, prowling his panther like walk. He slinked out of his study, signaling for his guards to not follow him, and started to stealthily walk down the darkened corridor. Too bad he didn't sense the oncoming collision—

BAM!!

And, Sasori-sama lost his balance, and almost fell over. However, Sasori, being as lithe and awesome as he was, regained his balance quickly and straightened himself up. However, when he was done, he found the new girl on the floor. She was currently gathering up some paper, arranging them in neat stacks, unhurriedly like many others would do in his presence.

"Haruno." He replied, watching her through his think lashes. Said girl looked up at him, and bowed her head in respect.

"Hai, Sasori-sama? Is there something you need assistance with?" she asked politely. He looked over her shoulder and at the papers that were now in neat piles.

"What are those?" he asked.

"I was sent up here to give you these documents, Sasori-sama." She replied, turning back to her task of tidying up the pile. In few seconds to none, she finished and looked at him in question, head tilted.

"You can go put those on my desk," he replied, pointing down the hallway from which he came. "It's the crimson door, the desk is black and in the back, in front of the window. Make sure that those documents are exactly on the left side of the desk, and angle the writing utensils at exactly 40 degrees. Do not touch anything else in the room, and do NOT take more than 3 minutes. I must go back in that room in 5 minutes." He dismissed Sakura and kept walking down the hall towards the lower level.

Sakura waited until he was gone, and opened the door to his chamber. Not surprised with all of the finery, she went further into the room until she found the desk. There, she followed Sasori-sama's instructions and put the documents on the left side of the desk, and angled the fine feathered pens at 40 degrees. Once she was done, she quickly made her way out of the room, unaware of the hidden hole in the wall where Sasori spied on her actions. 'Exactly as I instructed. Very good. At least she can follow directions properly.' He thought, making his way back to his room.

Sakura was now outside of Sasori-sama's room, starting down the corridor back to the kitchens. When Sasori-sama neared her, she bowed her head and waited for him to pass before she continued on her way.

"Saku-channnnnnn!!!!" was heard throughout the echoing walls, the blonde man running frantically, trying to catch a glimpse of Sakura in her cute maid outfit.

As soon as his voice reached her ears, Sakura rolled her eyes and started walking faster, faster, faster. As she was rushing around another corridor bend, an arm held her steady by the shoulder. With one eye open and the other closed, she looked up at the offender.

"Itachi-sama?" she replied, opening both eyes. Remembering the procedures she was taught, she immediately bowed her head and bowed to the waist.

"Is there something I can do for you Itachi-sama?" she asked, looking back up at the dark haired wonder. Today, Itachi-sama was dressed in traditional black Uchiha-crest'd robes with black boots, and a saber at his hip. He held an aura of power about him, as if he'd kill you if you looked at him wrong. However, Sakura was still unafraid, and looked him dead in the eye.

"Ah, Haruno-chan. No, there isn't anything I require…when did you start working here?" he asked, genuinely interested. He leaned against the wall, one leg against the wall. Sakura blinked. 'Aren't rulers supposed to be all regal and not put their feet on the walls?' she asked, sweatdropping—mentally of course.

"My parents volunteered me for this job after Sasori-sama offered it to me." She replied, her eyes going dull at the mention of her parents. "But I've been treated well, and I enjoy working." She replied, giving a sparkling smile. Just then, it seemed as if the whole long stretch of a hall had been doused in starlight, brilliant and beautiful—bright.

And of course all 'Saku-chan' related things are noticed by Deidara. The blonde devil was running down the hall, and tackle glomped the unsuspecting—sort of, victim: Sakura. Sakura, being a maid, wasn't able to oppose Deidara since he was a higher ranking than she, and just stood there, willing the blonde to get off of her person.

"Deidara-sama. Do you require something of me?" she asked, her face turning to meet his blue eyes. He grinned a chesire cat grin, and bounced off of her, now standing in front of her—pushing the Uchiha out of the way and into a wall. Itachi glared at the blonde while rubbing the cheek that just met the wall, and was planning schemes to get rid of the blonde currently touching his—uh..interest.

"Well, Saku-chan. It just so happens that—I'd like a back rub!" he replied, a little too happily. He started to pull her away towards his room, Sakura spilling out reasons why she couldn't and had to return to her other duties. This left the steaming Uchiha to his thoughts.

'Who in the bloody fuck does he think he is, taking a maid like that! Let alone, Sa—Haruno-chan! Ackkk. She's MY cute little dango girl—not his. He'll pay for making light of myself! I'm the Lord of the Land of Fire. Now, I'll just go find my room in this damned place..' (He hadn't gone to his room yet)

When Itachi reached his room, he passed through it without a second glance—until he saw the gigantic pile of dango shaped in an Uchiha fan. 'Sak—Haruno-chan! She made me more dango! Yay!!' Inner Itachi started skipping in Itachi's head, while the outer Itachi smirked. He took a white colored dango and tasted it—'Oh god…its heavenly…' he thought, while finishing the rest of the stick.

When Itachi was done, he sighed contentedly, and at the provided desk, staring at the letter on the desk.

**Dear Lord Uchiha-sama,**

**Please make yourself at home. I have servants, maids, and guards stationed throughout the kingdom, so you should find no problem when you require assistance. **

**I do hope your room is to your liking, but if there is something out of order—again, there are servants everywhere that can fix this problem.**

**All of the other Lords are here as well, for our meeting. Please feel free to stay for an extra week, if you would like. It is always my greatest pleasure to have you as my guest.**

**Sincerely,**

**Akasuna no Sasori, Lord of the Land of Red Sand**

When he finished reading the letter, Itachi sighed again. 'Well, maybe I'll stick around for a while….since Haruno-chan is working here….' He thought. But then it dawned on him…she worked there. Maybe, he could come and get her to work in his kingdom! That way, he could have all the dango he wanted, and the amazing woman who made it. 'But how much is Sasori paying her?' he wondered.

**Sakura**

Sakura was in Deidara's room now and Deidara was removing his robes to replace them with lighter ones. ((He's behind a screen, you pervert. ;D))

"Saku-chan, do my robes ever make me look…fat?" he asked, looking over the screen at a blushing Sakura. Sakura's eyes were on the floor, and she shook her head fast.

"N-no Deidara-sama. Now please, I need to go back to my other duties-" Sakura started, but Deidara, now finished changing, came out from the screen and wrapped the little maid in his arms.

"But Saku-chan….." he whined, pouting at her. "If you leave, who's gonna play with me?" he asked, his visible eye shining like a lonely little boy's. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine…but please don't waste my time. I cannot afford to be fired. My parents would be infuriated." She replied softly, but he didn't miss the venom that went on the word 'parents'.

Deciding to ask her about that later, Deidara smiled a chesire cat grin again, and truly did look like a little boy. '…He had to grow up too fast,' she thought, staring at the poor man.

"YAY!! Now Saku-chan, we're gonna go out to the gardens, and we're gonna talk and run around, and—" the door slamming open cut off Deidara, and in the doorway stood a livid Itachi.

"Dara…" he glared at the blonde man. Deidara just smiled back at the angered Itachi, and ran out of the room in the blink of an eye.

"AHHHHHHH!! LORD OF FIRE IS TRYING TO KILLLL MEEEEEEEEE!!" was heard throughout the kingdom.

**Sasori**

"AHHHHHH!! LORD OF FIRE IS TRYING TO KILLLLL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" was what shook Sasori's office space, making all of his papers flutter gracelessly to the floor. He started to smack his head against his desk in an unregal manner, muttering 'idiot..that blonde idiot..' over and over.

**Sakura&Itachi**

"..Itachi-sama. Do you require anything now?" she asked, bowing her low bow. Itachi admired her control of abnormal happenings, and shook his head.

"No, but I came in to make sure that that pervert wasn't trying to ruin one of Sasori's maids." 'Especially Sasori's maid that's MY little dango girl..' he finished in his head.

"Really? How considerate!" She smiled sweetly at him. But her eyes opened immediately, as if just remembering something.

"Uhm, Itachi-sama? Would you please excuse me? I'm supposed to help in the kitchens at this time.." she replied, glancing at the sun's position. Itachi smirked and nodded, moving out of her way so she could pass. 'Interesting…she seems to be quite educated.' He thought to himself as she walked out of the room.

After a while of staring at Deidara's room, Itachi leisurely walked out, not bothering to shut the door behind him. 'Fool..' he thought.

**Deidara**

Deidara was hiding in an empty alley in the city, shifting his eyes back and forth—as if he were an animal being hunted. His heart was racing and his breathing came in short gasps from running so much. 'He'll never find me here…' he thought, his eyes shifting to and fro some more.

Something ran over his foot and squeaked. Deidara's eyes widened as he shrieked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THE KILLER VERMIN IS GOING TO INFECT MEEEEE!!" he ran out of the alley to find people staring at him incredulously…

**Sakura**

Sakura was rushing through the castle, trying her hardest to not run into breakneck speed. She bowed and curtsied to the officials she passed by, not forgetting protocol.

Finally reaching the kitchens, she found Tomoyo-chan shooing other maids out of the main kitchen and soon found out why. When she walked in, the whole room was covered from floor to ceiling in…dough?

"Sakura-chan, thank goodness you've come! That rascal Deidara-sama seemed to have left his explosive clay in the kitchens and now all of the food we'd prepared for supper is ruined! Please help me remake the banquet, Sakura?" the distressed older woman pleaded. Sakura took an apron off of the shelf, tied it tight, and pounded her fist into her hand.

"Let's do this!" she said, determined. Tomoyo-chan had hearts for eyes, seeing such a willing maid.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Okay, the other maids will take care of cleaning up. I need you to peel three sacks of apples, seven sacks of potatoes, and shred eight carrots. When the apples are peeled, cut them into half-inch thick slivers, as for the potatoes, put them in the pots to boil with 5 in each pot. Make sure you space them out accordingly, or Sasori-sama will be upset. When the carrots are shredded and the apples are cut, bring them to me. Hurry now!" the older woman exclaimed, heading toward the pantry to find the correct spices and dry ingredients.

Sakura set off to work, first off to the..uh. Royal…food supplier person? There, she made quick trips bringing the three sacks of apples, seven sacks of potatoes, and the eight carrots. She washed her hands quickly, making sure to scrub them thoroughly picked up one of the sacks of apples.

Soon enough, she was plowing through the apples, the peels flying in every which way, Sakura trying her best to help Tomoyo-chan get supper out on time. She'd actually done a pretty good job, only nearly slicing her finger open 3 times. In a time later, she started to cut the apples into the half-inch think slivers Tomoyo-chan requested, making sure they were exact.

I'm sure you're wondering why Sakura is so great at these mathematic problems—but as the tutors came to their house, Shizuma would go off with the tutor and leave Sakura to read and apply all of the material in the scrolls by herself. And that was another thing she'd wanted to tell her parents—that their elder daughter was a complete moron that only knew how to whine and use her boobs to help her.

Unlike her sister, Sakura came to be great at writing, reading, and mathematics, but her weak point was definitely geographic stuff—or, maps.

Anyway, Sakura soon finished with the apples. She worked according to the little list she set up in her head. _Peel apples, cut apples, shred carrots, bring carrots and apples to Tomoyo-chan. _According to that list, Sakura would have to cut the carrots. She tried to think back if there were any specific instructions for the carrots as there were for the apples and potatoes. Reeling back through her memory, she couldn't find any.

Giving up on trying to remember, Sakura just shredded the carrots and put them in its separate bowl. She looked over her work, then looked at the sun—this had only taken her 30 minutes. Good. Sakura picked up the bowl of apple slices in her left hand, the bowl of shredded carrots in her right hand, and had a glass of cool water tucked into her arm for Tomoyo-chan.

"Tomoyo-chan, here are the carrots and apples. Also, I have some water for you!" Sakura smiled, handing over her goods. Tomoyo smiled gently at the younger woman and graciously took the cup.

"Arigatou, Sakura." Tomoyo took a sip, then put it down, letting out a low sigh. She offered Sakura a smile, and took the bowls back to her station. Sakura took this as a cue to go and peel the potatoes.

Again she stood over a bucket, her hands moving madly over the potatoes in a stroking motion, the peels rapidly flying in different directions. She smiled to herself and started to hum a little song to herself—but she didn't know that Tomoyo and the other maids were enjoying the calming sound.

Time seemed to fly by, and all of the potatoes were boiled and put into seemingly hundreds of different dishes. When all of the food was finished, Sakura gazed proudly at her handiwork, and Tomoyo, the other maids, and Sakura all exchanged grateful smiles.

"Ah..thank goodness.." Tomoyo-chan rubbed sweat from her forehead with her apron as the other maids lined up to wash their hands—for they also had to serve the meal.

One of the maids, a few years older than Sakura—a plain girl with shoulder length straw colored hair and glasses stepped forward, in front of Sakura. She hugged Sakura and beamed at her.

"Oh thank you Sakura-chan! We couldn't have done this without you. Deidara-sama always plays mean pranks on us and even Sasori-sama, his best friend, gets terribly irritated by his behavior in his home." Again, the girl smiled at Sakura. Sakura offered the girl a smile back and the kitchen seemed to uplift in its mood.

"By the way, I'm Ryoji Momika!" she curtsied to Sakura and Sakura bowed back. (For those who may not know, Ryoji is her surname/last name. Momika is her first name. ^^)

**A/N: Well…I think I'll stop there. I swear I won't abandon this story for as long as I did! Sorry! Well, leave reviews if you liked it! Thank you!!**


	6. Banquet, Lord Hoshigaki and Lord Sabaku

A/N: I LIVE! :D

And just so you know:

-Yes, I know Kisame's eyes aren't yellow.

-No, I'm not sure whether Gaara has eyebrows or not…but in this story he does.

-Yes, this is SasoSaku. So all of these dewds falling or being interested in her: they won't win.

-**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS. I'M SORRY FOR HAVING NEGLECTED YOU FOR SO LONG D;**

**I do not own Naruto!**

Chapter 6

The ornate banquet hall was lined with pretty maids, all in row—just like the old nursery rhyme. Amongst the sea of black and white were slivers of various hair colors, including Sakura's petal-pink. Lord Uchiha Itachi-sama glided gracefully through the entrance, followed reluctantly, by his brother. Pausing to look around the room before he sat in his seat, Itachi spotted Sakura and his previous sulky mood vanished. She held a look of calm happiness on her face—her smile not too big, her stance was just perfect. His inner-Itachi was practically throwing a party from just seeing the pretty dango-making girl. All of this looking was done in a matter of seconds, so as not to draw unwanted attention; and then Itachi seated himself to the immediate left of Sasori. He nodded to the usually silent man and offered a smirk.

"Not bad, Akasuna-sama. Not bad at all.." he drawled. Many would think he was referring to the awesome palace and its condition, but he was indeed speaking about Sakura. Sasori, however, was not part of this 'many'. He knew exactly what Lord Uchiha was thinking, but just answered the younger man with an elegant 'hn'.

"Has Hoshigaki-sama arrived yet? I heard that there was a distress call from one of his borderline cities—it was flooded, wasn't it?" he decided to inquire about the blue man instead of a certain pink maid who had unexpectedly snatched his attention.

"Ah. But he took care of that mess immediately, so he arrived a shortwhile after Lord Sabaku-sama. Everyone should be here in minutes. But Deidara, the idiot he is, will probably make a spectacle of himself before actually arriving in this room." Sasori smirked at the mention of his blonde idiot friend. '_Deidara…I haven't seen him for hours. But something must have happened for him to be screaming about being killed by Itachi.'_

Speak of the devils; Lord Hoshigaki Kisame-sama and Lord Sabaku no Gaara-sama stepped through the doors.

By now, Sakura was well used to strange looking people. Her hair was pink, for Kami-sama's sake! And her sister's was purple! No matter—these two new comers shocked her.

Lord Hoshigaki-sama was a very tall man—probably well over 6 feet tall, and had _**blue **_skin. His eyes were an ominous looking yellow, his hair was defying gravity, and the scars all over his face didn't soften his image at all. There were two vicious looking scars that ran across each cheekbone, giving the look of gills to the already shark-like man. Lord Hoshigaki-sama wore brownish robes with light blues; his crest was made up of waves enclosed in a circle, and a lightning bolt going though the whole image. He greeted the others with a feral looking grin.

"Heh heh! It's good t'see you, Sasori!" he bellowed, his voice was rough and deep. Deciding that it'd be bad if she were caught staring, she switched her eyes over to the other.

Lord Sabaku-sama was fairly shorter than the other who came in with him—yes, this man was about average height, with ridiculously red hair. His eyes reminded Sakura of the sea, and his face seemed to be set in a permanent scowl. His eyes were rimmed thickly with black, giving him the appearance of a wild animal, and the kanji for 'love' was on his forehead. His robes were dark red plated with a tannish-yellow color; his crest consisted of a gourd leaning against a giant fan, with the 'love' kanji in the bottom right corner.

"Ah. Sasori-san, thank you for having me." This simple sentence of polite pleasantry sent chills down Sakura's spine. _'He has such a gentle voice for someone who looks so hateful..'_

Just as she was done thinking this, a haphazard Deidara walked gracelessly through the door, his usually neat hair in disarray. He pointed an accusing finger at the elder Uchiha, uttering a damning 'you!'

Said Uchiha just stared blankly at the blonde. After a few moments, Lord Uchiha blanked and drawled, "I…?"

Poor Deidara was so furious that his words weren't coming out right, enough to make the Uchiha smirk at his expense. Deidara sucked in a breath, then calmly let it out, appearing much calmer than he'd been previously.

"Forgive me, Saso-chan. I was late." He replied, plunking down in his seat to Sasori's immediate right.

Sasori nodded at all of the latecomers and gestured for them to sit. He turned his head to the right and nodded his head at Tomoyo, giving her the signal to start. Tomoyo nodded back and clapped her hands twice. Immediately, all maids had set into action. Some reached to the carts behind them and started placing the appropriate dishes, silverware, goblets, etc. Others marched back into the kitchens to start serving the food and still others stood around the table, behind the diners—holding pitchers of fine wine.

Sakura was one of the girls who had been a server; once she had the dishes in her hands, she made her way back into the dining room. Remembering the maid's number one rule, 'maids are to be seen, not heard', she quietly appeared behind Akasuna-sama, and placed the dish on top of his dish, pulling the cover off to reveal the delicious looking steak with caramelized apples.

Turning to nod his thanks, Sasori found himself looking at the ever-interesting Haruno. He nodded, and she offered him a smile and a bow, immediately taking her leave back into the kitchen. However, her single smile seemed to brighten up the dark room. Inwardly, he smiled to himself, not forgetting to take note of the scathing glare he could feel being directed to his person.

Itachi had seen his cute dango girl come gliding through the kitchen doors, desperately hoping, insisting, that she'd be coming for him. However, she stopped short, and delivered food to Sasori. Inner-Itachi scowled and was jumping up and down in his head, causing a minor ache. _**'Why does Sasori always get the best stuff? We're a Lord too! The Lord of FIRE! FIRE! Fire definitely claims rights over RED SAND! What is this? Ack! I demand new service!!'**_ Inner Itachi raged. _'..We're in Sasori's kingdom though, so we're no more important than he is—right now, at least.'_ Itachi replied. Although this inner 'turmoil' was going on, Itachi merely kept his face blank—or so he thought. Deidara had been in the middle of glaring at Itachi, but then he followed the line of Itachi's glare and knew immediately what he was thinking. _'Heh..so the bastard likes Saku-chan, hm?' _Deidara smirked and started to giggle.

Gaara had been watching everything lazily, that is, until he spotted some pink. He hadn't remembered Sasori ever having a pink person at his court, so he intently watched the girl. She had a gentle smile, and seemed to follow protocol very well. He watched her graceful movements—all up until she disappeared through the kitchen doors again. _'Who is that?'_ he wondered.

Kisame too, had noticed the sprig of pink. He watched as she gently laid down Sasori's plate for him and gave him an unfaltering smile, but quickly returning to the kitchen. He also hadn't missed all of the others watching her as well—and after watching her, Deidara seemed to break out into random giggles.

"What's happenin'? Is there somethin' funny, 'Dara?" Kisame asked genuinely curious. He watched as the blonde started trying to stifle his giggles—only for them to become louder and more obnoxious.

"Heh—Itachi—hehehe!—I think that—hehehehe.." and his words were totally lost. The exuberant blonde by now, was pounding his fist on his chair and his eyes were tearing up in laughter. But finally, having enough of this, Sasori glared at the blonde and smacked him upside the head.

"Stop this idiocy." He replied, and then turned back to his meal. The others around the table all smirked or guffawed at Deidara's expense.

Soon all of them were served and intently talking politics. Sakura, now her job done, and traded places with a wine bearing maid. Momika smiled gratefully at the younger girl, and handed her the case of wine. Sakura nodded in response to the other, and Momika slid silently through the kitchen doors to help clean up. Though she hadn't noticed it, they accidentally drew some attention to themselves. Of course, the watchers were very subtle about it, so either way she wouldn't have noticed.

Sasuke had been watching the exchange between the glasses girl and Sakura. She hadn't rejected the girl's cry for help, and respectfully took up her job without complaint. In fact, she took it with a smile! He hadn't known exactly what the glasses girl was trying to do, but he did know that Sakura was becoming a ridiculously good maid. If he hadn't been watching, he wouldn't have even noticed the exchange at all. As she was serving the food, he could have sworn that she accidentally brushed against him, and for that, his Inner Sasuke was cheering. But on the other hand, it could've just been his mind, **wishing** that she'd touched him. _**'Yeah, Suke-kun! You did it! She did it! Yayyyy! We touched her! Whooho! We probably have a better chance than anyone here, because we're the closest to her age..she must be, what, 16? Yay!!!'**_ Sasuke was trying to keep a small smile from appearing on his face, for smiling was totally intolerable for an Uchiha—unless they were _weak._ And _weak_ was something Sasuke hadn't wanted to be.

"Wine." Gaara's voice broke out through the tense discussion of Fire's economy, earning a glance from the inferior Sasuke. Gaara, catching the younger Uchiha's stare, merely raised an elegant brow.

He didn't bother looking up at the maid, but as she came over, a sweet scent filled his nostrils. She had bony fingers—the hands of an artist, or a model, maybe. He watched as the delicate hands poured the wine into his goblet carefully. Finally, though he'd debated over this, he looked up at the maid—to find the pink one. His eyes widened a tiny, almost unnoticeable fraction, and went back to the blank stare. He nodded his thanks and turned back to the others—to find that the conversation had been paused, as some of the other lords were intently watching the maid behind him. _'Eh? Is she popular or something? Hmm. She's very pretty—but in an abnormal way. And those hands…they're so gentle looking.'_ He thought, the silence still not broken.

Though he was trying to hide it, Itachi, Sasori, and Sasuke all noticed Gaara's eyes widen.

On the outside, all that anybody could see was Itachi's blank poker face. But on the inside, he was totally raging and wishing to swear obscenely. _'Argh no! Gaara cannot have her! She's mine! Mine, __**mine**__, __**mine**__, __**MINEE!**__Unspeakable! This would never have happened if this had been my kingdom..she'd be kept on a tight leash, and she'd be claimed by __**me**_ _and the only one who would be able to see her smile would be __**me**__. For heaven's sakes, I'd be the __**only**__ one to have made her smile—bu' __**'Itachi, this isn't our kingdom, so we are not allowed to do as we would have in our own. She is Sasori's maid right now—and plus, Sasori is our good friend. Fighting with him over something like this could jeopardize our country—then there wouldn't be a kingdom to compare with his, would there? So as much as I don't like the others looking at her, you'll just have to calm down. Besides, we're a LORD. We can ask her to see us, for service. So if we did something like, get rid of all your parchment, we could go look for Sakura and ask her to get us some new parchment. See? There's many ways that we can get her attention. So do not do anything rash.' **__'Hn. And usually it is you, who is the rash one, Tachi-kun.' __**'I can't help it! She's just so cute! Wheeee!!! And besides, we will win. So keep that in mind!'**_ Itachi could feel Tachi-kun's contagious smile, but stopped it from showing.

While this was going through Itachi's mind, a similar rant was going on in Sasuke's head. Sasuke wasn't as in-control as Itachi has always been, so a heated glare permeated from Sasuke's eyes. However, he did have control enough to direct it at the wall.

'_No! No! No! This is not how it's supposed to be! That red haired freak isn't supposed to like her. She's only __**mine**__. If we were at home—It'd be so easy to have her. I could just snatch her up, and no one would have any qualms because I'm an Uchiha. Not only am I an Uchiha, but I'm the crown prince! I get the throw next! Hmph. And besides, the only one who could take her away from me then, would just be my brother because he's the damn king. But he wouldn't want her—she's not his type.' _((Hehe…or so he thought. XD)) _**'Awww!! Sasuke! Why are you letting that freak look at her! You can't let my cute mochi girl get away..she's just too cute. She will be ours, right?! Yayyy! Lady Uchiha Sakura-sama! Doesn't that sound wonderful?! It does! Saku-channn! Saku-channnn!!! Tadaaaa!!'**_ Inner Sasuke was doing something closely resembling the Mexican hat dance, but for some reason had a kilt on..?

"Ah. Wine." Itachi called, beckoning with a long elegant finger. Sakura calmly made her way from across the room and stood behind him, and her sweet scent filled his nose. _'She smells of apples.'_ He thought, trying not to lean into her. She leaned over him and poured the wine carefully into his goblet. When she was finished, she offered him a sweet smile, and made her way back to her post. _**'Ohmygawdd! Itachi! Itachi!! She smiled at uss! Ohmygawddd yayy! We're so awesome!! Whoo! Dango for me! Dango for meee!'**_ Inner Itachi started doing the tango with a random mannequin, a stick of dango in his mouth instead of a rose. _**'Mi amor! Muwah!'**_ and he made kissy noises. Inwardly, the real Itachi was smirking because he could feel the others watching. _'She's __**mine**__.' He thought._

The rest of the banquet was just filled of talk—talk of battles, of economy, of family. And soon, each bid the other goodnight—of course, none of them left without sparing a glance at their interest; the girl with the name of a flower.

A/N: Lul..so there we are. xD New chapter sometime this week. Infact, all of my stories are going to have multiple updates. Byebye!


	7. Slave Deidara, Cookie Monster, Fixated

**A/N: The next installment of My Pet..I'm not feeling very happy because my mom's yelling at me.o.e' She's really loud. X] Please enjoy!**

**I feel accomplished! I wrote a songfic, ****My Life Would Suck Without You****, updated ****My Pet****, and updated ****Shall I Count the Ways?**** Yay!! All in one day. I'm proud. :'D**

**Tomorrow, ****Sakura, I Love You**** and ****Another Highschool Story**** will be updated. **

Chapter 7

By now it was the next morning and Sakura was already up, bright and early. The usual maid's uniform, tucked in neatly, her hair in a long pink braid down her back. At this moment, she was currently given the task of cleaning up the library, since the visiting lord-kings would more probably than not, use it. She'd already polished/dusted all of the wooden surfaces but one, a chair. She ran her rag over the smooth wooden surface, being gentle so as not to leave even a scratch; but she still scrubbed hard enough so there would be a promising shine. When she was done with that chair's legs, she smiled to herself, her hand on her hip, her rag on her shoulder.

"Ah, that should do it!" she whispered to herself. She looked around the vast library, thrilled to see so many books in one place.

-

Unfortunately, (for Sasori), Deidara was up earlier than usual. In fact, said blond usually wouldn't wake up until near mid-day, 11:oo-12:oo a.m. Today was different however, for some reason. When Sasori was sleeping soundly, it still was only 5:30 a.m., and Deidara felt the need to pound on said redhead's door. At first, Sasori tried to ignore the pounding and snuggled further into his soft sheets.

"**SASO-CHAN! SASO-CHANNNNN! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! –bang- WAKEEEE UP!!! –bangbangbang- SERIOUSLY WAKE UP!!"** the blond exclaimed, pounding on the door like a fool. But just when Sasori thought his rather annoying friend was finally going to bother someone else—**BOOM!**

The noise shook the entire estate, and by now, Sasori couldn't fall back to sleep, knowing that that idiot probably broke tons of important things. Tons of important things that belonged to _Sasori_. He narrowed his eyes and huffed. Sasori kicked his sheets off and looked around for his morning robe, tying it snug around his person. He took slow menacing steps towards his door, finally pulling the knob..

…

Had he been any other man, Sasori might've screamed a loud string of profanities, and been crying hysterically. The whole corridor that accompanied his chamber's door—was all covered in black soot, the expensive tapestries totally ruined, nearby sculptures totally demolished. And in the middle of this colossal mess—Deidara, his entire person covered in black soot from ponytail to toe. Already calculating the losses, Sasori's eye was twitching like there was no tomorrow, and his mouth was slightly open. (If he'd been anybody else, it'd be a total jaw drop. But he wasn't..he's Sasori.) Suddenly breaking Sasori out of his reverie, Deidara started tittering, smiling a very big, sheepish smile.

"Eh..heheh…eh..heh..uh…Good morning, Saso-chan!!~" he exclaimed, foolishly hoping the said redhead didn't see all of destruction he'd caused. Unfortunately, God hadn't listened to his plea. In fact, Sasori's face started to pale, which was never a good sign. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _'Uh oh..here it comes..'_ Deidara thought, shrinking back a little bit, trying to blend into the equally black walls.

"Dei-da-ra.." Sasori grit out, with a menacing tone. Deidara gulped as Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, Akasuna-sama?" he tried carefully, holding his breath. Sasori took slow, intimidating steps towards the blond man, and then started circling him. Suddenly, Deidara started feeling hot from Sasori's piercing glare—and he started sweating. _'Oh this is gross…now my hair is gonna stick to me.'_ He thought, still trying to get closer to the wall.

"Deidara. You WILL pay for all of these damages." He ground out, narrowing his eyes even more. Deidara let out a sigh of relief, however—Sasori wasn't finished.

"But you will not simply take the money from your amounts. Indeed—you shall work here, as my personal _slave_." Sasori smirked and his eyes sparkled maliciously. Deidara's eyes grew wide and he dropped to the floor, clinging to Sasori's legs.

"BUT SASO-CHAN! I COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE A SLAVE! THIS HAIR WAS NOT CUT OUT FOR IT!! Why must you make m suffer, so?! I thought you were my best friend, mou…"

"And if we were in my kingdom, you know very well that I'd let you off the hook and not pay you at all, because you're my best friend! Ne, ne! Show me some mercy! Pleaseee?! My poor hair..it really will break and get split ends under this kind of pressure!!" Deidara's face changed expressions ridiculously fast—first, it was an arrogant look, and then a pouting look, and now rivers of tears were flying down his cheeks. Sasori rolled his eyes and his eyebrow was ticking furiously.

"You fool, get off." And with that, Sasori was trying to walk away, while trying to shake Deidara off at the same time. It was quite comical, actually. Picture it if you will: An ice cube of a man, shaking off a puppy dog like man with long blond hair, possibly looking like a crying girl begging her boyfriend not to leave her. Exactly. It was utterly ridiculous. Deidara might as well have been shouting things like, 'Oh Sasori-kun! But I love you don't do this to me!!' Apparently, Sasori had pictured this as well, for he rolled his eyes again and summoned a guard.

"Take Deidara-sama and throw him in his chambers. Have one of the maids bring him a working uniform—he has a debt to pay." Sasori smirked as the guard hefted Deidara away, down the hall and around the corridor. He huffed and once again stared at the blackened hallway, thinking up ridiculously hard tasks for the idiot blond.

-

Gaara rose early as well, due to his insomnia—so, he hadn't really been asleep anyway. He looked around his room, frowning at the diminished pile of cookies. His stomach gurgled and he frowned. He'd been up all night, and what else should he do when a delectable platter of cookies was in his presence? He'd read a paragraph and then nibble a cookie, read two words, and then nibble a cookie. The process had repeated until the sun was starting to rise into the sky and his beloved treat was gone. _**'Noo!! The sustenance has been diminished! You fool, go find some more.'**_ Inner Gaara growled. He often was grumpy when he was hungry. Hehe! Garra rolled his eyes at himself, _'Idiot. Just shut up. We have to finish reading this crap. We've only finished 4 paragraphs..'_ he sighed to himself. Ra-chan, (Inner Gaara), screamed and started jumping up and down like a spoiled child. Thus, effectively giving Gaara a pounding headache. _**'Feed me! Or I swear to God, I will make your lands unflourish! You fool! Dare go against me?! I am Ra-chan! RAAAAHHH! GET ME COOKIES!! GET ME COOKIES! I'M HUNGRY!!!!'**_ roared through Gaara's head, making him squeeze his eyes shut and rub his temples with his fingers. _'Fine, fine. Just shut up, okay? You're making my head hurt. Besides, there's no way you can make my lands unflourish. You're not God.' __**'Oh believe me, what I did just there? Hehe, Gaara! I could do that some more, so you'd be in ill health. –smirks- So you have no choice. Now, slave! Go find me sustenance!'**_ his chibi self demanded, narrowing his eyes and puffing his cheeks. Being chibi, it was a ridiculously cute face that would make all Gaara fan-girls want to just pinch his chubby little cheeks!

And so, Gaara tugged the brown cord suspended above his bedside, counting how many seconds it'd take for service.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_-_

Sakura had long finished the library and was now standing in the kitchen, waiting for her next task. Suddenly, one of the bells attached to one of the shelves rang.

When she'd asked, Tomoyo had told her that those were service bells for summoning somebody to personal chambers. She looked closely at the bell that was ringing; was on the third shelf, signifying the third floor_. 'I bet they need something. Better go check,' _she thought, rushing out of the kitchen. Rushing, mind you—not running. Psh, that's totally not what maids do. At least, not good maids like Sakura.

She hurried through the corridors, taking a few shortcuts along the way, meeting up with some of the other maids. They smiled and called to her and she returned with a smile of her own, but kept moving.

Soon enough, she was on the third floor. She looked around and spotted where the floor carpet was embellished, indicating a chamber. She politely knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Sabaku-sama, his hair a little tousled, but the exact robes he was wearing yesterday were still on. Her observations were fleeting, and took about 2 seconds so as not to draw attention.

Sakura promptly bowed her head and kept her eyes down.

"You require something, Lord Sabaku-sama?" she asked.

-

Knock knock.

'_Hn. Only two minutes and forty seconds. Not bad.'_ He thought, reaching for the door. _**'Are you stupid?! That was a damn long time. If we were in OUR kingdom, it would've been immediate!! Well..okay, maybe one minute and thirty seconds. But nonetheless! It'd be much faster.'**_ Ra-chan griped, obviously trying to being a little monster.

He opened the door to reveal the pink haired maid from yesterday—the one all of the others had been fighting about. He smirked. Maybe he should play with her a little bit. _**'Oh no you don't, Mister! GET ME FOOD!!'**_ Ra-chan roared, making Gaara wince. _'Alright fine, fine..but she is sort of pretty..'__**'I don't care! GET ME FOOD ALREADY!'**_ he whined, pounding his fists on the floor and kicking his feet haphazardly. He really _did_ look like a spoiled child right now. Her bell tinkling voice distracted him, though.

"You require something, Lord Sabaku-sama?" she asked. Such a simple sentence had never sounded so musical..it was really weird. He'd never thought like this before. He didn't like it. _'What the hell? All I wanted were some damn cookies..'_ he complained in his mind, keeping his face blank.

"..Nn. I want cookies. Chocolate chip cookies. They have to be melty. When I break it in half, it must ooze chocolate. Understand? It must not fall apart though. And I don't like nuts in mine. So don't you dare dirty my cookies. I want them within the next hour. 3 dozen. Bring them to me when you're finished." He glared at her, hoping to intimidate her—even though she wasn't looking at him. He crossed his arms and stood as straight as he could, seeing if he could intimidate her with his height.

"Right away, Lord Sabaku-sama." She replied, that musical voice reached his ears yet again. His glare intensified as she hadn't even shrunk back or looked at him the whole time. _'I'd better not be losing my intimidation skills..'_ he moped. _'Why hasn't she left yet? God. Such insolence!' _he thought, still glaring at the girl. _**'Ne, shut up you whiney brat. I'm the one who's suffering. Besides, you're supposed to close the door, smart one. She can't turn her back to us unless we directly dismiss her, remember? God. You're stupid. Why do I have to be your inner? You suck.'**_ Ra-chan whined, rubbing his belly and frowning. With this, Gaara slammed the door. _'Yeah, well you're not as cute as them come, either.'_ He thought, glaring at Ra-chan. Ra-chan glared back, his lips pursed. With his chubby cheeks, this looked ridiculously cute, yet again. Gaara rolled his eyes and started over to his bed, picking up the scroll he was supposed to be reading.

-

As soon as the door slammed in her face, Sakura frowned. _'Ugh, stuck up nobles. Damnit—he can just go make his own goddamn cookies. 'Melty, but can't fall apart', psh, my ass. All cookies fall apart, idiot.'_ She ranted in her mind. If others had seen her, they would've simply thought she was normal, because she'd kept her face blank.

But this was her job and nobody said that jobs were supposed to be easy. She heaved a sigh and made her way quickly to the kitchens to make the fiend his damn cookies.

-

Deidara was in the center of his room on the floor, crying his anime eyes out. He was clutching a white bird plush, nuzzling his face against it. The plushie had a stress mark on it's head, signifying its anger at being used as a hankie. This was totally not its job.

"WAHH!! SASO-CHAN IS SO MEAN TO MEEEE!! THIS HAIR CANNOT TAKE THIS KIND OF STRESS!!" he screamed, pulling said hair. A man maid with scars on his face was standing behind him with a uniform in hand. He threw the clothes at said blond, since Lord Akasuna-sama's orders were to not treat him like the lord he was, but for the slave he would be for the time being.

"You maggot! Pick your sorry self off the floor this instant, and get dressed! You must report to Lord Akasuna-sama, your _master_." Ibiki smiled maliciously—he'd never liked the sorry excuse for a man. It was disgraceful, the way he treated Lord Akasuna-sama. I mean, sure, they were 'best friends', but he should still have some order and not call him 'Saso-chan'! _'What a fool. He's finally getting what he deserves, simpleton.'_ He thought, his malicious smile growing even _more_ malicious—if it was even possible.

Indeed, I bet you're wondering why Ibiki, a man maid, is not at all against the idea of thinking badly of Deidara. But you see, he and Tomoyo-chan are basically the head of the servants. He was practically Sasori's adviser!

…

(Well, not really. Lord Akasuna-sama would rather drop dead first, before having an 'advisor'. He'd be damned if there was somebody who was going to try to control him. He'd kept his throne well for the past _three hundred_ years, thank-you very much.)

Ibiki glared intensely at the younger man and kicked him in the side.

"I said get up!" he seethed, narrowing his eyes. Deidara coughed up some blood and narrowed his eyes at Ibiki, creating a heated staring contest.

"Who gave you the right to touch my person? I do not believe anybody did. You do not order me around, you scum. I am above you. Know your place!" Deidara hissed, his tone deadly serious. Ibiki's glare lifted and he started to chuckle—and soon that chuckle rose to full blown laughter.

"A little birdie shouldn't tango with a wolf." He replied calmly as he left the room.

"AND STAY OUT!" Deidara slammed the door. _'..oh no. Sasori, are you kidding me?!' _he thought, as he looked at the uniform he was given. _'Ugh, grey is totally __not__ my color. He knows this! God, what did I do to deserve this?'_ he thought, wrinkling his nose at the uniform.

Soon enough, he was dressed in the horrendous outfit. It was basically a grey version of any butler's uniform, but it looked really _ugly_. As Deidara caught sight of himself in the looking glace, he winced.

Knock. Knock.

"Go away!" Deidara yelled, clearly not happy. However, the person on the other side of the door obviously didn't care.

"Deidara, you fool. Open this door." Sasori replied, his voice muffled by the think door. Deidara narrowed his eyes, but nonetheless opened the door. Sasori looked Deidara up and down and smirked, his lip corners twitching—he was trying very hard not to burst out laughing.

"Oi, what's that?" Deidara rudely pointed to the scroll in the redhead's hand.

-

Sakura had been slaving in the kitchen, trying her best to not be a hindrance to the others. Servants were going in and out the doors, some of them going out with cleaning supplies, others coming back in for requested items. They were all the same. However, Sakura was the only one that was being forced to bake. Sure, she could just ask one of the others to do it for her, but Sakura wasn't that kind of person. She relied on herself, a 'do it yourself if you want it done right,' kind of person.

At this point, 2 of the 3 dozen were finished. Each pan held six and the oven-like thing could hold 2 at a time. Really, she hadn't minded making his cookies. She actually liked it—it reminded her of home. However, the way he demanded it was incredibly rude. _'But I suppose that's how all of these rich bastards are..all they know how to do is demand.'_ She thought, slamming a spoonful of cookie dough onto one of the pans. After a while, though, Sakura apologized to the cookie dough—it wasn't its fault that Lord Sabaku-sama was a dirk. She finished lining the cookie dough balls on the pans and watched the clock.

She sighed, rotating the pans; take two out, put two more in. How many cookies did she have now? That's right. The two pans she just took out made 3 dozen. She called to Momika who had been nearby, polishing the silver.

"Momika-chan. Could you please watch the cookies in the oven while I get these to Lord Sabaku-sama?" Sakura pleaded, smiling sweetly at the taller girl. Momika smiled back and nodded. Taking this as an okay, Sakura arranged the cookies on a platter in an alluring way, sure to tempt anybody that saw the beauties. Being in a dessert shop business, you had to know how to make the sweets sell themselves! Since all of them came out of the heat very recently, they were sure to be hot and melty, just as _he_ wanted them. She placed a cover on the platter and started to make her way to the 3rd floor—to Lord Sabaku-sama's room.

Soon enough, she was there in front of his door yet again. She switched the platter onto her left hand and knocked on the door with her right.

-

Gaara was about to kill Ra-chan, the little gremlin wouldn't stop whining about being hungry. But, they were brought out of their fighting by a heavenly sound.

Knock knock.

'_**Yay! Fooooddd!! Cookies for me, cookies for me!' **_a suddenly happy Ra-chan started chanting, dancing his cookie dance. Gaara, thankful for her finally coming, went to the door—certainly hadn't rushed—and yanked it open. There she was, the pretty pink maid. She bowed to him, like she had before, and he eyed the silver platter in her hands. Her eyes were on him, this time.

"Lord Sabaku-sama, your cookies." She replied curtly. But to him, her voice again, sounded like music. She patiently waited for him to move, so she could put the dish down. Unlike the last time, Gaara immediately knew what he was supposed to do, so he moved out of her way. She glided into his room gracefully—he'd watched the way her hair, though in a braid, seemed to bounce, and her eyes sparkle.

"Where would you like it?" she asked. Gaara turned his head and looked at the desk, indicating her to set it down there. She complied. Once the cookies were safely on his desk, she looked at him again and stood still.

"Do you require anything else, Lord Sabaku-sama?" she asked. _Lord Sabaku-sama. Lord Sabaku-sama. Lord Sabaku-sama._He'd always loved the way it sounded. It commanded power, he thought. But somehow, from that musical mouth of hers—it just didn't sound quite right. He wanted to bash his head in for thinking in such a way—last night, he'd been the only one who didn't care about her. He'd merely been observing and at the same time, ridiculing the other men for showing interest. Why did he care now? Was it because he's finally been one on one with her, like the others had? Probably. He wanted to sigh, but held it in.

He shook his head and she bowed politely, making her way out of the room.

…

**Tak. **(the sound of grabbing somebody)

He hadn't known what had compelled him to do so, but he'd seized her wrist as she was walking away. She stopped and turned to him, her eyes questioning.

"Yes, Lord Sabaku-sama?" that tinkling, again!

"…" Gaara turned his head the other way, but still held on tight. Sakura, still patient as ever, just stood there waiting.

"..It's Gaara..just call me Gaara-sama." He replied, letting go, and turning his back to her. She took this as her dismissal and quickly made her get away.

As soon as the door shut, Gaara looked to the spot where she stood. _'Ugh..what the hell was that?' _Pushing it to the back of his mind, he sauntered over to the cookie platter. He smirked. _'Well, let's see if she's as good as she seems.'_ He thought. Ra-chan cheered and dashed for the cookies (in his mind, of course. What Gaara sees is what his inner mind looks like.) He took the cover off and immediately, the aroma of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies filled the air—he felt intoxicated. It smelled so _good_! He narrowed his eyes as he picked up a cookie and studied it. It didn't crumble under his inspection, so he slowly broke it apart and watched as the chocolate oozed. He took one half and held it under his nose, taking in the alluring smell of melty chocolate. Finally, he nibbled the edge of the half he'd sniffed—and it was heavenly! His eyes widened, Ra-chan was positively shoving cookie after cookie into his mouth. _**'Mmph..so…good! Must have more! Oh, she can make really good cookies! Yay!! Ne, ne! Gaara-chan! We should steal her away. That way, she can make us cookies!'**_Ra-chan was smiling widely, some chocolate on the tip of his nose. Gaara shoved the rest of the half into his mouth and started gobbling down the rest of the cookies, just as his innerself was doing. _'Hn..I was thinking the same thing.'_

-

Sakura went back down to the kitchens and saw Momika there, watching the oven like a dog on patrol. She giggled and playfully tugged some ends of the elder girl's hair.

"I'm back," she sang, smiling at Momika. The girl with glasses giggled too and poked Sakura's cheek.

"Ne, I never took my eyes off them!" she proclaimed proudly. Sakura glanced at the clock—it was time to rotate the pans. She offered a last smile to Momika and said girl went back to polishing the silver. Sakura carefully handled the hot pans, careful to keep her hands covered by the rags at all times. She set the cookies onto a different plate to cool and set it on the counter. Next, she'd start cleaning up.

As she was putting away a sack of flour, one of the bells rang. As fate would have it, all of the servants seemed to vanish from the room, and it left her to have to answer to the call. She rolled her eyes and set the sack in the cupboard, clapping her hands to get rid of excess flour. She looked at the bells and saw the first bell moving. She sighed, looking herself over. Her hair was a little bit out of its braid, but it was still okay, just her face was a little bit flour-y. She rubbed it off with a rag and rushed out the door to find the chamber.

Finally, she was in front of the chamber door and she knocked on the door.

Knock knock.

Itachi's keen ears picked up the slight sound and he was immediately at his door. He pulled it open slowly and was delighted to see Sakura, _his_ dango girl. She bowed deeply, her eyes downward. He took this moment to admire her pink hair—however unusual it was. When she came back up, she looked at him. Her eyes widened a little bit and then she smiled softly.

"You require something, Itachi-sama?" she replied. The voice he'd been dreaming about in his past time—and even during important times—sounded, as beautiful as ever. Her eyes sparkled in a pretty way, reminding him of precious gems his mother would sometimes wear.

"I do, Haruno-chan. I see to be out of parchment and I need to write some important letters." He drawled, watching her every breath. All of her movements—no, everything about her, fascinated him. To him, she seemed absolutely magical. Fantastical, even. No other had fixated him like she. It was as though she were a sorceress.

-

Sasori was at his desk, chuckling evilly. Yes, indeed—Deidara as his slave was going to be quite amusing. He folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

On his desk, were three scrolls—a contract, a notice, and a list.

Deidara-sama has acted rudely in response to Lord Akasuna no Sasori-sama's hospitality by rising much too early to wake said Lord—and later setting off an explosive in his corridor, successfully destroying everything in its path. He has ruined 5 tapestries, 3 sculptures, and 7 portraits. Each item was well over fifty thousand dollars, at least. Since he is blatantly responsible, he is going to pay for the damage—however, Lord Akasuna no Sasori-sama, is not going to let him pay with just his money. Nay, he shall be Lord Akasuna-sama's indebted servant, _slave_, until further notice. Deidara-sama shall not be referred to, with the respect he is automatically given, since he is a Lord. He shall be as any other servant in this household, rising at 4:30 a.m., preparing meals, cleaning, and providing prompt service to every guest as well as Lord Akasuna no Sasori-sama himself. If Deidara-sama acts out, he will be disciplined like other servants and handed to Lord Akasuna no Sasori-sama for further punishment.

**I, Lord Akasuna no Sasori have read all of the above, and cordially accept all terms. **_Lord Akasuna no Sasori, King of the Red Sand Land_

**I, Lord Iwa no Deidara have read all of the above, and cordially accept all terms. **_Lord Iwa no Deidara, King of the Earth Country_

**I, Morino Ibiki have witnessed the signing and agreement of this contract. **_Morino Ibiki_

-

Lord Deidara-sama of the Earth Kingdom is hereby claimed by Lord Akasuna no Sasori-sama, as a slave. He is now of servant status and has all duties of any other servant, which include:

-Rising at 4:30 a.m. in uniform

-Preparing meals

-Cleaning

-Providing prompt service to guests

-Providing prompt service to Lord Akasuna no Sasori-sama

Should he act out, he is to be disciplined like a servant and later handed to Lord Akasuna no Sasori-sama for further punishment.

-

**Deidara's Important List**

~.To Be Continued.~

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. Haha! I bet you're all going to wonder what's on that list, hm? ;] Well, we'll see. Any crazy/sadistic/funny ideas for the list? Then put it in your review, and I'll see what I can do! I really hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Hehe..Gaara is the Cookie Monsterrr!!**

_**I can't tell you all how much your reviews mean to me! They make me feel like I'm doing a good job, thank you! :'D**_

**P.S., CALLING ALL READERS!**** Please answer the poll on my profile! Its results are absolutely up to you! All you have to do is vote for which story of mine you like most. The two stories with the most votes will be regularly updated, an everyday/everyweek update cycle. Doesn't it sound heavenly? XP**

**Poll Start: August 28, 2009**

**Poll End: September 28, 2009.**

**So, go vote!**

**Thank you! And until next time! ^-^**


End file.
